legacy_of_the_voidfandomcom-20200216-history
Order of the Architect
The Order of the Architect was a governmental body designed to bring peace and stability to the entire universe. It's creators, an alien race know as the Alphas, saw the natural chaos that the universe seemed to breed and decided that they would be the change in the universe that they so desperately wanted to see. Being one of the few sentient beings near the beginning of creation they had little go on and much to discover, seeing little reward for too much effort, the Alphas were poised to give up on their ambitious plan. That was until, according to the legends, a being calling itself as the Messenger, presented itself. The Messenger claimed it was an Angel directed by God, which the Messenger referred to as The Architect, to reward the Alphas with heavenly knowledge for their lofty goals. With help from the Messenger, the Alphas created the Order of the Architect, together they were able to accomplish many things in the following centuries, starting with securing their home galaxy, then expanding their reach across neighboring galaxies. The Alpha' s greatest accomplishment was when they were able to open a dimensional gate to another reality, where to their delight, discovered alternative versions of themselves trying to accomplish the same goals. Soon thousands of other alternative versions of the Alpha's were discovered and added to the ever expanding Order, pooling resources and creating the single largest bureaucratic system in know history. To those with in the Order and those who had discovered its encroaching embrace, it seemed as if nothing could stop them from obtain their goals, that was until the Darkness presented itself. The Darkness was a being of immense power and was primordial in nature, it saw the Order as an affront to the "natural order' of things, its unclear how, but it was able to raise a force with in a century, a force that was able to combat the combined force of the Order of the Architect. The resulting conflict became know as The First War, battles ragged on every planet, across every galaxy, and in every dimension the Order or Darkness had visited. The death toll was uncountable, the entire Dimensional Gateway system was destroyed, and the main armed force of the Order, the Legions, had been compromised and was unable to recover from losses. In the end the Order won, but it was broken beyond repair, the Alpha's called out to the Architect to send them the one of his Angels, but to their dismay no one was sent. As the centuries passed, the remaining control the Alphas possessed diminished to the point of non existence, this time is referred to as the Fall. Many of the civilizations the Order had helped develop and help technologically advanced, regressed back to the point of being in the stone age. While some civilizations were able to keep a limited understanding of how to operate the technology the Alphas left them, they had little hope in understanding the complex knowledge needed to repair or duplicate it. Though the Fall had occurred long before humanities progenitors crawled out of the oceans and took their first steps, much of their technology has survived the eons, waiting to be activated and preform technological feats so advance they appear to be magic.